L'Amour en otage
by Katkitten4
Summary: Quand l'équipe de Lisbon est retenue prisonnière, il y a forcément un compte à rebours. Et celui-ci est donc synonyme de course contre la montre, mais aussi contre la mort...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai retrouvé cette fiction que j'avais écrite en milieu d'année dernière et je l'avais seulement postée sur un forum dédié à Mentalist. Voici donc, en attendant la suite de "Larmes du ciel, larmes du coeur", cette fanfic. En espérant que vous aimerez !

Le CBI était bien calme en cette fin de journée. Seuls Rigsby, Cho, Grace et Lisbon étaient à leurs bureaux. L'équipe était au complet… enfin presque. Jane, lors de leur retour après le dénouement d'une enquête, était directement monté au grenier. A cette heure-ci, songea Lisbon, il se trouve certainement assis face à son carnet. Depuis quelques temps, elle lui portait une attention particulière. Non pas qu'elle était indifférente d'habitude, mais elle pressentait que quelque chose arriverait. Une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'en savait rien. Il aurait fallu demander à Jane, mais cette éventualité était exclue. Dans un soupir, Lisbon se replongea dans la rédaction de son rapport. Elle se savait bon agent mais restait modeste, passant de nombreuses soirées à rattraper son retard dans des dossiers divers. Curieusement, les plaintes au sujet de Jane se faisaient plus rares, permettant à la pile présente dans un coin du bureau de baisser peu à peu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de se prendre un café, et se rendit donc dans la cuisine. En passant, elle jeta un regard à son équipe. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière. Elle avait la meilleure équipe qui soit au monde. Chacun d'eux était différent, avec un caractère distinct, une façon de vivre bien à soi, pourtant, une complicité s'était créée. Ils étaient unis, fidèles les uns envers les autres, telle une grande famille. Et c'est ce qu'ils étaient, une famille. Même Jane et ses théories fantaisistes en faisait partie. Son regard glissa vers le canapé vide, et elle sentit la peur lui étreindre le ventre. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait ressenti cela.

Sa tasse dans les mains, elle reprit le chemin de son bureau quand un détail l'arrêta. La porte était ouverte. Or elle l'avait fermée, elle en était sûre. Peut-être le consultant avait-il décidé de venir la voir pour Dieu sait quelle raison. En soupirant, elle entra, ferma la porte « Que voulez-vous encore ? Et ne me dites pas que… » le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se retourna. Un homme se tenait là, une arme pointée dans sa direction. Immédiatement, elle eut le réflexe de saisir son glock, mais s'abstint « T.t.t agent Lisbon. Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. Je serais triste de devoir vous tirer dessus » lança l'homme dans un sourire, soulignant l'ironie de ses propos. Il s'approcha d'elle et la désarma. Lisbon restait en apparence calme mais sentait une douleur au niveau de l'estomac.

- Qui êtes-vous, et comment êtes-vous entré dans le bâtiment ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que votre équipe et vous êtes nos prisonniers. Allez, dehors ! Rejoignons-les !

Lisbon, suivie de l'homme, retrouva ses amis comme elle les avait aperçus. Cho lui jeta un coup d'œil et saisit son arme qu'il pointa vers le preneur d'otages.

- Posez votre flingue doucement, agent Cho, ou je n'hésiterai pas à faire un trou dans la tête de votre patron. Faites-le glisser au sol vers moi et vous aussi agent Rigsby et agent Van Pelt. Bien, maintenant allez vous asseoir près du canapé. Tiens tiens, où est M. Jane ?

- Il est malade, lança Lisbon. Il est rentré chez lui.

L'homme s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand deux autres personnes intervinrent, enlevant leur bonnet. « Mauvais signe » pensa Lisbon. En apparaissant à découvert, il leur serait facile d'être identifié, à moins qu'il s ne décident de les éliminer. « Les issues sont bloquées Tony. Personne ne peut plus entrer ni sortir. » Ainsi, pensa la jeune femme, le chef s'appelle Tony, une information intéressante ou qui pouvait l'être s'ils trouvaient un moyen de joindre l'extérieur. Personne n'essaierait de rentrer avant le lendemain matin- et encore ! - et rares étaient ceux qui montaient à leur étage, hormis s'il y avait une affaire en cours. Jane était le seul lien possible avec l'extérieur, encore fallait-il pouvoir le prévenir sans se faire surprendre. Lisbon se doutait qu'il descendrait bientôt pour boire sa tasse de thé du soir. Elle regarda sa montre et retint un sourire de satisfaction. Dans quelques minutes, si tout se passait bien, le consultant descendrait, permettant ainsi d'alerter les autorités.

**P.O.V de Jane**

Ving t heures tapantes. Comme chaque soir se fit ressentir mon envie de thé. Envie n'était pas le mot juste. C'était devenu une habitude, un rituel dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Je pouvais ainsi observer Rigsby s'empiffrer sous le regard d'un Cho totalement stoïque. Grace, elle, ne semblait y prêter attention et tapait consciencieusement sur son ordinateur. En face, la porte est fermée, je pouvais apercevoir Lisbon. Térésa Lisbon. Une femme forte se battant pour la justice, à cheval sur les lois- un peu trop à mon goût. Elle avait cette naïveté de croire qu'il y a en chaque homme quelque chose de bon, même si elle me soutenait le contraire face aux nombreux criminels qu'elle avait menés derrière les barreaux. J'admirais son acharnement à vouloir me protéger de John le Rouge mais aussi de moi-même. Elle voulait me sauver, et bien que je ne lui avouerais jamais, j'étais touché par son comportement envers moi.

Alors que mes pensées s'évadaient vers elle, un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Je me levai, et descendis les marches silencieusement. J'aimais pouvoir la surprendre concentrée dans un dossier, et je savais que, malgré le fait qu'elle râle, disant que je ne l'empêchais de travailler, elle était heureuse de me voir et de souffler un peu.

Au milieu de l'escalier, je perçus cependant quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'y avait aucun bruit venant de l'open space qualifiant le travail de l'équipe. Or, je me doutais qu'elle était encore là. J'avançai lentement, me penchai à travers l'entrée, et aperçus Lisbon le visage fermé et un homme lui faisant face. Pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand le regard de Lisbon se posa sur moi. L'espace d'une seconde, je la vis esquisser un sourire infime puis reprendre son masque. Je lui souris en retour afin de la rassurer sur mes intentions et entrepris de rejoindre son bureau.

**POV Lisbon **

Tony nous faisait face. Il agissait avec un calme démontrant à quel point cette attaque était planifiée. Je remarquai soudain un léger mouvement à l'entrée de la pièce. Jane ! Il me sourit, voulant sans doute me faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien de risqué, information loin d'être superflue quand il s'agissait de lui, lui seul pouvait trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là sans effusion de sang. Je repris contenance, essayant de paraître moins souriante. Je devais absolument protéger Jane en faisant croire qu'il était réellement absent, et tenter d'en apprendre un maximum sur les motivations de ces hommes.

J'ouvrais à peine la bouche quand j'entendis des cris provenant du couloir. Instinctivement, j'esquissai un geste pour me relever. « Restez assises, agent Lisbon ! » Aboya Tony. Un des complices apparut tenant Jane par le col de la veste.

- Tony, regarde ce que je viens de trouver ! Boucle d'Or s'est perdu je crois ! Lança-t-il.

- Voulez-vous bien lâcher cette veste, c'est un tissu qui se froisse facilement, répliqua Jane, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Même dans les pires situations, il trouvait toujours une raison pour provoquer.

- M. Jane, content de voir que vous alliez mieux ! Votre amie Lisbon nous a appris que vous étiez malade. Apparemment, votre guérison a été rapide. Allez donc vous asseoir.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, il s'installa à côté de moi, m'offrant un sourire désolé.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voici la suite, je pense poster tous les jours si j'y pense sinon tous les 2 jours :)

**Fin des POV**

- Désolé Lisbon, ça n'a pas marché, souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien Jane. Sans arme vous ne pouviez rien faire, mais faites-moi penser à vous apprendre quelques prises de combat, histoire de ne pas avoir honte quand vous vous défilez.

- Oh ! oseriez-vous me traiter de lâche ? Lança-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné, la main posée sur la poitrine.

Elle lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Vous savez ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Aucune idée… du moins pour l'instant. Ils ont attendu que tout le monde parte, et voulaient l'équipe au complet, c'est qu'ils ont eu affaire à nous.

- On doit trouver un moyen de contacter l'extérieur. Vous n'auriez pas votre portable, par hasard ?

Jane fouilla dans sa poche intérieure et grimaça.

- Euh, je crois qu'il est resté dans le grenier.

Soupir de la jeune femme. Elle détestait ne pas contrôler la situation, et c'était le cas à ce moment précis.

**POV Lisbon**

Le chef s'approcha de moi, et s'accroupit, tout sourire. Il joua un moment avec son pistolet, le faisant tourner dans sa main. Il veut t'énerver, pensé-je, te déstabiliser. J'étais assez bon agent pour savoir me contenir, sans compter qu'avec Jane, j'avais un entraînement quasi quotidien : Il s'arrêta pour observer son effet et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Sans baisser le regard ou même éviter la confrontation, je distinguai Jane sourire. Il savait, lui. Il savait quelle colère m'habitait, il savait déceler ce que je cachais aux yeux de tous. Mais il n'était pas tout le monde. Tony fit disparaître son sourire moqueur pour laisser apparaître un rictus sadique.

« Vous savez agent Lisbon, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'une femme. Mais je suis impressionné par votre aplomb. Il est rare qu'une si belle femme sache mentir avec autant d'audace. » ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue de la crosse de son arme. Tournant légèrement la tête afin d'éviter ce froid contact, je vis mon consultant serrer les dents puis sourire de nouveau. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et partit dans un éclat de rire qui me surprit tout autant que notre ravisseur. Je regardai le reste de l'équipe, cherchant à comprendre. Grace semblait choquée, Rigsby étonné et Cho égal à lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça, blondinet ? Vociféra-t-il, braquant directement l'arme vers lui.

Je ne cessai de fixer Jane espérant capter son regard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait cesser au risque de mettre le preneur d'otages dans une colère folle.

- Rien, c'est juste que… enfin, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir quand Lisbon ment. Elle ment très mal.

-Jane ! criai-je d'une voix lourde de reproches.

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Rétorqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Non c'est faux ! Et vous…

- Ca suffit ! Hurla l'homme. La colère déformait ses traits, son arme tremblait.

D'un regard, Jane et moi comprimes que ce « chef » était en fait loin d'être un pro. Il nous fallait rester vigilants malgré tout. Redevenu maître de ses émotions, il pointa de nouveau l'arme sur moi et prononça d'un ton froid. « Rigole encore une fois, Boucle d'Or, et l'agent Lisbon mourra. »

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça, et je vis son regard d'assombrir, puis il sourit de nouveau. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais je l'avais vu. Jane sortit alors une boutade, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le touchait de trop près.

- Je peux vous promettre de ne pas rire mais vous ridiculiser, ça, j'en suis moins sûr. Demandez à Lisbon, c'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts.

- Jane, criai-je, sentant l'arme s'enfoncer sur ma tempe.

- Bien, je prends note, M. Jane. Quant à vous, agent Lisbon, empêchez-le de dépasser les bornes, c'est un conseil, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

Les deux sbires se rapprochèrent et lui murmurèrent quelque chose. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et partit s'installer dans mon bureau avec l'un de ses complices, le plus baraqué restant à l'entrée de l'open space voulant sûrement nous dissuader de tenter une quelconque évasion. Difficile sans arme !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant que brisa Van Pelt.

-Patron, vous avez une idée de qui il est ?

- Aucune, je ne me souviens pas de cet homme, et vous, Cho, Rigsby ?

Un signe de la tête en guise de réponse. Si seulement nous avions accès aux dossiers !

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre sur les deux hommes qui ont l'air content et qui se dirigent vers la cuisine. Je suis loin d'être rassurée, ce qui n'échappe pas à Jane.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon. On va réussir à sortir de là. Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon genou.

Je regardai sa main, puis son visage. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein ?

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?

- Eh bien les deux complices sont influençables. Ils ont sûrement accepté ce boulot contre beaucoup d'argent. Quant au chef, ce fameux Tony, il est manipulateur et sournois. Il a subi la perte d'un être cher, un homme je dirais. Son père ou son frère peut-être. Il se met facilement en colère, et est très impulsif. Je pense que la personne qu'il a perdue était la seule à pouvoir le canaliser. Je parierais que nous sommes responsables de la mort de ce « quelqu'un ». Autrement dit, il cherche à se venger. Reste à découvrir qui. Vous avez tué beaucoup d'hommes Lisbon ?

Sa question s'est voulue légère mais elle ne l'est pas. Je n'en ai pas tué tant que ça, il le sait, mais ce n'est pas rien, la mort d'un homme. Même si c'est un assassin.

- Que va-t-il faire à votre avis ? Il ne peut pas nous retenir indéfiniment ici. D'autant plus que nos voitures sont encore sur le parking, cela attirera l'attention du gardien.

- A moins qu'ils ne l'aient maîtrisé. Non, ils vont vouloir agir. Ils ne semblent pas décidés à nous tuer… du moins pas tout de suite. Je pense qu'ils vont nous faire souffrir avant de nous achever. Lança Jane fataliste.

- Sauf si on réussit à être assez rusés pour s'enfuir, rétorqua Cho.

Un pressentiment m'étreignit le ventre, et je regardai tour à tour les membres de mon équipe. C'était moi le chef, il fallait donc que je sois optimiste pour eux, et que je trouve un moyen de sortir de là. Leur faisant signe d'approcher, je baissais la voix afin que « Barracuda » ne saisisse pas mes paroles. « Il va falloir faire preuve d'imagination. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre, mais désarmés, il faudra donc être extrêmement prudents. » Tous acquiescèrent, mais Jane semblait soucieux. « Bien, je vous laisse réfléchir quelques heures, si vous avez un plan, faites-moi signe. » Chacun se remit à sa place, sauf Jane qui se leva et se dirigea vers Barracuda, avant même que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes au bout desquelles Jane lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant et revint vers moi. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il reprendrait sa place initiale, il s'allongea sur son canapé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux clos.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Vous faites copain-copain avec Barracuda et vous revenez tranquillement vous vautrer dans votre canapé ! A quoi jouez-vous, Jane ?

Il rit puis laissa le silence prendre place quelques minutes.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si nous pouvions nous dégourdir les jambes dans l'open space, étant donné que nous sommes là pour un petit moment. Ah, j'ai aussi obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser les toilettes. Bien sûr, l'un de ces charmants messieurs nous accompagnera.

Rires de Rigsby et de Cho, ainsi qu'un hochement de tête soulagé de la part de Grace.

- Et ?

Sans rien dire de plus, il tendit la main vers moi. Je me levai, faisant fi de son geste, et m'accroupis près du canapé, à hauteur de sa tête.

- Tony et son complice mettent au point leur plan, enfermés dans la cuisine. Ils semblaient se préparer des sandwiches. Murmura-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

- C'est tout ?

- Du calme Lisbon. Nous n'avons pu voir ce Tony que quelques minutes.

- Mais vous avez un pressentiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupir. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à ma question ? Il se redressa soudain, et ancra son regard au mien, avant de reprendre d'une voix incertaine.

- Je sais que quelque chose vous préoccupe, et j'ai moi aussi la sensation que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Gêné, il baissa la tête. Rares étaient les fois où Jane se confiait, à vrai dire, j'aurais pu les compter sur une main. De savoir que lui aussi trouvait cela étrange me rassurait d'un certain côté.

« Sandwiches pour tous ! » Cria Tony, un plateau en main. Echangeant un coup d'œil, Jane et moi rejoignîmes les trois autres piochant déjà dans le plat. Je n'avais pas faim et me méfiais de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

- Vous ne mangez pas agent Lisbon ?

Son ton désolé, presque déçu, tranchait avec la froide colère de la demi-heure précédente.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je d'un ton aussi froid que possible. Il était hors de question que je me laisse avoir, je devais rester sur mes gardes.

- Je vous rassure, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés ! Vous me croyez aussi idiot ?

- A vrai dire, oui !

Jane. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de provoquer tous ceux qu'il ne supportait pas. La tête entre les mains, je tentais d'endiguer ma colère et le mal de crâne qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, M. Jane, mais je…

- Par contre si vous pouviez amener un café pour Lisbon, je crois qu'elle en a bien besoin, l'interrompit-il.

De mauvaise grâce, Tony fit signe à Barracuda de surveiller le temps qu'il ailler chercher le café.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ? Fis-je.

- Allons Lisbon, avouez-le, vous en mourrez d'envie ! Je le vois bien et je sais qu'il vous faut votre dose de caféine si vous voulez tenir toute la nuit pour veiller sur l'équipe.

- Je ne…

- Mais il est hors de question nous dormirons tous… ou du moins nous tenterons. Ne jouez pas le rôle de mère avec nous Lisbon, nous sommes capables de nous défendre, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire qui ne fit que décupler ma fureur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-Tenez votre café.

Coupée dans mon élan, la tasse que me tendait le preneur d'otage calma instantanément ma mauvaise humeur.

- Merci, dis-je d'un ton séducteur en prenant la tasse, rien que pour provoquer mon consultant.

Jane fronça les sourcils, tandis que nos amis esquissaient un sourire.

- Tant que j'y suis, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? Grogna Tony.

- Euh, oui, moi ! Fit Jane, levant le doigt comme un élève, ce qui me fit soupirer une fois de plus.

- Bien, et que voulez-vous cher Monsieur Jane ? Un café, un thé, une glace ?

Je me penchai sur ma tasse, cachant un sourire suite à cette répartie que quiconque ferait à un enfant. Visiblement, Tony commençait à perdre patience.

- Non quoiqu'un thé me tenterait bien. Il faudrait quelques couvertures pour mes camarades, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous faire dormir à même le sol ! Moi, ça va, j'ai mon canapé, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'y a pas assez de places. Quoique, je pourrais me serrer pour Lisbon, dit-il faisant un clin d'œil à mon égard, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rougeur de mon visage.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Questionna l'un des complices.

- Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu ! Soufflai-je alors que le principal intéressé souriait de toutes ses dents.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voici la suite de cette fic... moins drôle que le chapitre précédent ! Et Jane va être beaucoup moins plaisantin tout d'un coup...

**POV de Jane**

Je sentais Lisbon à bout de nerfs, et ce malgré son café, mais il me fallait voir à quel point je pouvais énerver ce Tony. Rares étaient les gens que je ne pouvais cerner et Tony, bien que j'eusse pu déceler quelques traits de sa personnalité, avait encore quelques mystères que je comptais bien découvrir.

L'un des complices, sur ordre de son chef, avait ramené quelques couvertures, et nous avions pu marcher à notre guise dans l'open space avec cependant interdiction d'accéder au bureau et aux ordinateurs. Grace et Lisbon avaient installé l'espace repos près du canapé. Ainsi, Cho et Rigsby se retrouvaient entre le bureau et mon canapé, et Lisbon et Grace à la tête du canapé. Chacun était espacé d'un mètre environ afin de pouvoir se lever sans réveiller l'autre. Tony ne semblant pas décidé à nous dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Lisbon nous avait vivement conseillé de reprendre des forces. Rigsby et Grace avaient été les premiers à obéir. Cho avait quant à lui hésité entre monter la garde ou profiter d'une nuit de sommeil. Lisbon m'avait jeté un coup d'œil en souriant et, ayant reçu mon hochement de tête pour réponse, avait ordonné à l'asiatique de se coucher. Elle savait qu'une fois encore, je ne dormirais pas et qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi au moindre problème.

La nuit était bien avancée. Barracuda faisait une ronde, passant tous les quarts d'heure devant l'espace, il venait tout juste de passer quand j'entendis un gémissement que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier. Depuis plus d'une heure Lisbon ne cessait de s'agiter, de gémir et de soupirer. Cela ne me semblait être au début qu'un simple rêve, mais à présent cela ressemblait plus à un cauchemar. J'hésitais à la réveiller, elle avait besoin de repos, et je m'exposais à me prendre son poing dans la figure. Sans bruit, je me levai et m'accroupis à côté d'elle. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre près de mon canapé. « Pour me surveiller » d'après ses dires. Pour se rassurer, d'après moi. « Lisbon, Lisbon » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule, tout en la secouant doucement. Elle gémit de nouveau, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Jane ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- ça va, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, prononça-t-elle, s'asseyant doucement dans une grimace.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu mal au crâne et à l'estomac.

- laissez-moi voir.

Devançant sa contestation, je posai la main sur son front. La fraîcheur sur la chaleur, un contraste rapide qui nous fit frissonner. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, décelant la fatigue et la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- Ca va, Jane, râla-t-elle en repoussant ma main, je vais juste prendre une aspirine et ça ira.

A peine levée, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre, et se rattrapa à mon épaule, respirant rapidement. « Peut-être que ca ne va pas si bien que ça, finalement » souffla-t-elle, m'arrachant un bref sourire. Doucement, je la fis se rasseoir, installant un de mes coussins derrière son dos.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais la chercher.

-Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? lança-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, je ne vous savez pas mauvaise malade !

- Jane !

- Je reviens !

Je tentais de plaisanter, mais quelque chose me tracassait. Je n'avais pas osé le dire à Lisbon mais ce Tony semblait avoir une dent contre l'équipe mais avant tout contre Lisbon. Et maintenant que j'y repensais, Barracuda avait échangé un clin d'œil avec Tony quand il avait été chercher le café de Lisbon… Aurait-il… Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, j'aurais remarqué une quelconque trace sur le visage de cet homme trahissant son méfait. Mais étant à me disputer avec Lisbon, il était fort possible que ce détail m'eut échappé. Je me tournai vers Lisbon, et remarquai qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. N'étant sûr de rien, je ne pouvais pas inquiéter l'équipe, cependant, si Tony avait fait boire à Lisbon une drogue ou un poison, il me fallait savoir comment agir. Cho était sans doute le plus à même de m'aider. Soupirant, je m'approchai de Cho.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jane ? » murmura-t-il les yeux fermés avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. La seconde de surprise passée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que, malgré l'ordre de sa supérieure, il avait décidé de monter la garde. Je lui expliquai rapidement mes craintes, et lui demandai ce que nous pouvions faire. Il se redressa, tourna la tête vers Lisbon, se passa une main sur le visage, et expliqua :

- Tant que nous ne savons pas quel poison elle a ingéré, nous ne pouvons rien lui donner. Si elle boit ne serait-ce que de l'eau, cela pourrait accélérer l'effet de la toxine. Il faut se renseigner auprès des ravisseurs, tu sais manipuler les gens, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à leur faire cracher le morceau.

- Et en attendant, on ne peut rien faire ?

- Essayer de la rafraîchir un peu et être présent pour elle. Pour ça aussi, tu peux t'en sortir tout seul, du moins pour quelques heures, ajouta-t-il en se recouchant.

A cette heure, je me doutais bien que Tony ne répondrait pas à mes questions, mais je pouvais toujours essayer de soutirer quelques informations auprès de Barracuda, il en allait de la vie de Lisbon. Le voilà justement qui passait ! Sans faire de bruit, je le rejoignis et tentai de le faire parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et sur les ordres de ce cher « ami », je retournai m'asseoir près de Lisbon, une bassine d'eau froide dans les mains. Je n'avais rien obtenu si ce n'est que son café avait bel et bien été drogué. A mon approche, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux : « Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'aspirine ? » C'était le moment…

- Euh, Lisbon, j'ai… une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, laquelle voulez-vous en premier ?

- La mauvaise.

- Bien, la bonne c'est que je sais ce que vous avez, et la mauvaise c'est…

Comment pouvais-je lui annoncer ça tout en étant sincère sans avoir l'air fatidique ?

- Jane ?

Je reportai mon attention sur son visage, elle attendait, impatiente comme toujours, et la ride sur son front témoignait de son inquiétude.

- Tony vous a empoisonné. J'ignore quel genre de toxine il s'agit, et je ne peux rien vous donner tant que nous ne le saurons pas.

Avant même qu'elle ne parle, je la forçai à se rallonger, mettant le chiffon trempé sur son front : « Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous sortir de là, Lisbon. Tout ira bien, je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

Elle acquiesce, ne quittant pas mon regard, tremble un peu, semble chercher au fond de moi la force nécessaire pour rester optimiste.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos messages qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Voici la suite, dans laquelle vous saurez ce que ce Tony a contre Lisbon !

**POV Lisbon**

Un étau enserrait ma tête depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Je tentais de retenir tant bien que mal les gémissements de douleur quand j'osais bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête. Je savais que cela empirerait au fil des heures, et que ce que je ressentais à cet instant ne serait rien du tout comparé aux souffrances qui m'attendaient.

Jane était resté jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, épongeant mon front, me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. J'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil une ou deux heures peut-être, mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas quitté mon chevet. « Hey Lisbon, murmura-t-il en souriant, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça ira.

- Je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux et sur le poison qu'ils ont utilisé. Ensuite, nous trouverons un moyen de sortir, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, et le regrettai immédiatement. Grimaçant, il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front, « je reviens vite » souffla-t-il. Je le vis s'agenouiller près de Cho, et le réveiller. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, et Jane se dirigea vers le bureau. Cho, quant à lui, se leva semblant bien réveillé, remit sa veste, et s'approcha de moi, toujours égal à lui-même

- Hey Boss !

- Hey Cho.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Surveillez Jane, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de faux pas. Il en va de sa vie, et de la nôtre.

Il acquiesça, et s'éloigna à son tour.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit sortir de ma torpeur, j'avais dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte. Van Pelt et Cho épluchaient des dossiers tandis que Rigsby buvait un café, un beignet dans l'autre main. Jane me fixait, soucieux, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, je savais que l'entretien avec Tony ne lui avait rien apporté.

- Tony a confirmé le poison. Celui-ci entraîne la mort au bout de 72 heures voire plus tôt. Tout dépend de la personne. Vous pouvez boire et manger mais en très petites quantités. Il possède un antidote qu'il ne nous donnera qu'une fois son cousin libéré d'une prison dans le Comté de Washington.

- Il vous a… dit… pourquoi moi ? Même parler me mettait à l'agonie tant ma gorge était sèche.

- Oui. Il y a une dizaine d'années, vous avez abattu son frère alors qu'il menaçait de se faire exploser avec la famille de son ex- petite amie. Il s'appelait Daniel Grant, ajouta-t-il en m'aidant à boire un peu.

- Je me souviens, j'avais annoncé sa mort à sa mère. Son frère m'en avait énormément voulu, disant qu'il chercherait à se venger. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de la douleur.

- Il nous a imprimé le dossier sur l'inculpation de son cousin afin que nous puissions avoir toutes les cartes en main pour organiser sa libération et obtenir le sérum.

- Le Procureur refusera la libération, nous ne sommes pas une monnaie d'échange, Jane.

- Si vraiment nous n'y arrivons pas, il nous faudra ruser. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, Lisbon, vous devez me croire.

Il semblait si sérieux et si vulnérable à ce moment ! Où était donc passé mon insupportable consultant au sourire moqueur ? Sans tenir compte de la douleur, je posai ma main sur sa joue. « Je sais que vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour nous sauver. » lançai-je dans un sourire. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, me sourit en retour, et m'aida à m'installer confortablement. La fatigue était de plus en plus présente, je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Jane me borda, soufflant un « dormez », et je sombrai dans le sommeil.

**POV Jane**

Les heures passèrent, Lisbon dormait toujours, s'agitant par moment. Sa température ne cessait d'augmenter lentement mais sûrement. Pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, j'avais demandé à Rigsby de m'aider à la déposer sur mon canapé, et, malgré nos mouvements, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. J'étais inquiet, très inquiet. Grace et Cho n'avaient rien trouvé qui puisse justifier la libération de ce cousin, notre seul espoir résidait dans l'appel du procureur qui se faisait attendre. La nuit était passée, et l'équipe avait dû insister pour que j'aille me reposer quelques heures. Grace m'avait assuré s'occuper de Lisbon. Assis sur l'accoudoir, j'observais Lisbon, elle me semblait plus fragile que jamais. « Jane, ce Tony veut te voir, le procureur est au téléphone. » Grace avait prononcé cette phrase avec douceur. Cette chère Grace ! De toute l'équipe, elle était celle qui ne cachait pas ses sentiments. Elle était le côté humain de l'équipe mis à part Lisbon.

- J'y vais. Grace tu veux bien… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, et s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle.

Je jetai un dernier regard au visage de ma patronne et amie, et rejoignis le ravisseur dans le bureau.

Comme je le pressentais, le procureur refusa d'accepter la libération du cousin. Nous étions dans une impasse. Avant que je ne prenne le combiné, Tony m'avait bien fait comprendre que sous-entendre la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions serait signer notre arrêt de mort. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles j'essayais d'obtenir l'antidote, mais Tony restait inflexible : pas de libération, pas de remède. Un frappement nous interrompit, et après un bref « entrez », Barracuda entra : « hé Boucle d'Or, 'y a la rouquine qui veut te voir ! » Je regardai Tony qui, d'un signe de la tête, m'autorisa à quitter la pièce. Grace était là, l'air inquiet voire affolé : « Jane, c'est Lisbon, elle… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je la bousculai pour me rendre au chevet de la droguée.

Lisbon s'agitait sans discontinuer, ne cessant de m'appeler. Je relevai la couverture qui avait glissée au sol.

- Elle a commencé à s'agiter ainsi quelques secondes après ton départ. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas alors j'ai pensé que…

- Tu as bien fait, Grace. Retourne avec les autres je m'en occupe.

Je remis la couverture sur Lisbon, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle était en plein délire.

- Lisbon, Lisbon.

- Jane, ne me laissez pas, Jane !

- Je suis là Lisbon, je ne vous abandonne pas ! Ouvrez les yeux, je suis là.

- Jane, ne me laisse pas mourir, ne me laisse pas !

Je caressais son visage, repoussant ses cheveux trempés afin de la rassurer. Je m'approchai de son visage, lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, que je ne la laisserais pas quoi qu'il arrive. « Réveillez-vous Térésa, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. » Peu à peu, elle se calma, et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- Jane, chuchota-t-elle, tentant d'esquisser un sourire qui se transforma bien vite en grimace.

- Hé Lisbon… tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets. Je n'irai nulle part sans vous.

Ses yeux me fixaient, et je ne pouvais savoir s'ils étaient brillants de larmes retenues ou dus à la fièvre qui l'habitait.

- Je ne vais… pas… m'en sortir, Jane.

Instinctivement, je serrai un peu plus sa main :

- Si Lisbon, vous vous en sortirez. Les 72 heures ne se sont pas écoulées, nous n'avons même pas passé les 48 heures.

- Je … n'y arriverai… pas.

- Tenez bon, Térésa. Tenez bon. Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner. Nous avons besoin de vous, **_j'ai_** besoin de vous. Vous êtes forte, Térésa, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Faites-le, s'il vous plaît.

Elle serra brièvement ma main, fermant les yeux quelques secondes afin de calmer sa respiration erratique.

- Jane… promettez-moi… d'être heureux.

- Lisbon, je…

- Promettez…

Je tournai la tête vers Cho qui s'était rapproché sans même que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Je vous promets d'essayer, mais en contrepartie vous devez me promettre de vous battre, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que je continuais à caresser son visage.

- Jane, Merci… d'être là.

- Toujours.

Doucement, je déposai un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, et continuai de frôler sa joue, tout en posant mon front contre le sien. Lentement, je la sentis se détendre, et reprendre une respiration régulière. Doucement, je me relevai, et l'observai : elle était si pâle ! Soupirant, je me détachai d'elle, et rejoignis Cho pour mettre au point un plan. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir dans cet état.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Merci pour vos reviews!

Ssssssy il te faudra attendre un peu pour savoir si Lisbon mourra ou non :D j'aime faire durer le suspense et ce chapitre sera donc court mais demain il y en aura un autre!

Aalana, tu verras le plan mis en place par Jane dans les prochains chapitres ! ;)

Merci à toi aussi Legend automne, et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends très bien :)

Voici la suite!

**POV de Lisbon**

Mes moments d'inconscience étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus longs. La douleur irradiait mon corps, et je n'avais la force d'avaler qu'un peu d'eau. Le regard de Jane me laissait voir l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à mon égard, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour le rassurer, si ce n'était lui sourire au prix d'efforts qui me semblaient un peu plus difficiles au fil des minutes qui passaient. Je m'étais réveillée au milieu de la nuit, ne sentant plus sa présence. Grace était à mon chevet, me souriant. Rassemblant mes forces, je lui avais demandé du papier, un crayon et des enveloppes, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de m'apporter. Je savais que Jane n'aurait pas compris, et ce serait peut-être même moqué si je lui en avais fait la demande. Van Pelt m'avait laissé seule, ne revenant qu'en me voyant lui faire signe. Je lui avais tendu les enveloppes, lui demandant de les garder jusqu'à ce que… si jamais je… enfin, elle avait compris, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle les avait rangées dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Je m'étais sentie soudain soulagée, et avais laissé le sommeil me gagner. Une part de moi devait rester ici, au sein de l'équipe, et quoi de mieux que ces quelques mots couchés sur le papier ? Bien sûr, mon écriture légèrement tremblante et déformée laissait transparaître la douleur qui m'habitait, mais je voulais que ces phrases fassent ressortir la femme forte que j'avais toujours été, qu'ils ne retiennent que cette facette de moi, et non celle qu'ils avaient eu sous leurs yeux ces dernières heures. Les bons souvenirs étaient les seuls méritant d'être retenus.

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Jane m'avait rassurée, et je m'accrochais de tout mon cœur à son optimisme, à une issue qui, peut-être serait heureuse. Je voulais m'en sortir, je le devais, pour cela je devais économiser le peu de forces qui me restaient afin de pouvoir les aider de mon mieux au moment opportun.

J'appréhendais le plan de Jane, mais je n'avais pas la force pour le canaliser, je ne pouvais que me reposer sur lui. Malgré tout, j'avais confiance, d'autant plus que Cho saurait bien prendre la tête de l'équipe, et s'entendait assez bien avec Jane pour qu'il évite les ennuis.

Une caresse sur mon front me fit reprendre connaissance. Jane souriait de ce sourire qu'il avait quand l'affaire était résolue pour lui, c'était le premier depuis ces deux derniers jours. « Hey, Lisbon ! Demain, nous serons sortis. Cho et moi avons trouvé un plan que nous mettrons en œuvre cette nuit. » Il m'expliqua en détail leur idée d'évasion. « Trop dangereux, Jane » soupirai-je. Il secoua négativement la tête, et caressa mes cheveux. « Vous savez très bien que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, Lisbon. Le temps presse. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, nous devons prendre ce risque. » Trop faible pour me disputer, j'acquiesçai et entrepris de me relever un peu.

- Non, restez allongée, il faut que vous gardiez vos forces Lisbon, tenta Jane en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Jane… Je sais que… vous n'y croyez pas mais… je veux que… vous la preniez… et la donniez à Annie si jamais je…

Dis-je en enlevant difficilement ma croix. Je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour prendre la main de mon consultant, et y glisser la chaîne. Je m'épuisai, et il le savait. Il acquiesça, et serra le poing sur ma croix. Ne sachant où la mettre de peur de la perdre, il l'accrocha à son cou, et la glissa sous sa chemise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Jamais je n'aurais cru… voir un jour le Grand Patrick Jane… porter une croix.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Un léger rire m'échappa, mais fut très vite remplacé par une quinte de toux douloureuse.

**POV de Jane**

J'attendais que la crise passe, compatissant à la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer, puis, posant les mains sur ses épaules, je l'allongeai, réinstallai le coussin afin qu'elle ne soit ni totalement couchée ni totalement assise, et caressai ses cheveux.

- Tenez encore un peu Lisbon.

- Ne faites rien… de stupide, Jane. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes exceptionnelle, Lisbon. Et qui pourrais-je embêter si vous n'êtes plus là ?

- Il restera toujours… Rigsby, Van Pelt ou Cho.

- Mais ils ne sont pas vous, murmurai-je pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

Elle baissa les yeux et ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en prenant ma main qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ses pensées, et être impuissant face à son désarroi me révoltait ! J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place.

- Jane ?

- Hum ?

- Et si je…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, prononçai-je avec force sans savoir exactement qui d'elle ou moi j'essayais de convaincre.

- J'ai si mal, Jane ! Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sanglots retenus. Je baissai mon regard et vis deux émeraudes gorgées de larmes. Dans un élan, je la serrai contre moi et, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, elle pleura. Je la sentis trembler, et resserrai mon étreinte, la réchauffant par la même occasion, déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur ses cheveux, frottant son dos dans des gestes apaisants. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se calma, mais ne se détacha pas pour autant. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse, au niveau du cœur, et baissa la tête au même niveau. Je tentai de calmer les battements, de reprendre une respiration régulière afin qu'elle ne perçoive pas l'effet que son geste venait d'engendrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos messages ! Pour savoir si Lisbon va survivre... il faut lire ce chapitre et ceux à venir :D ! Je sais, je suis sadique ;) Bonne lecture !

**Fin POV, mais mélange avec POV Lisbon**

- C'est l'heure, Jane. Fit Cho en posant sa main sur l'épaule du mentalist. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Lisbon avait sombré dans l'inconscience presqu'une heure auparavant. Jane savait qu'elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, son organisme s'affaiblissait et la température était toujours aussi forte. Il passa la main sur son visage, faisant disparaitre la fatigue qui lui piquait les yeux. Il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Lisbon depuis leur étreinte. Elle s'était d'ailleurs endormie sur son torse, bercée par le soulèvement de la poitrine du consultant. Jane soupira, caressa la joue de l'agent malade, et releva la tête vers l'asiatique.

- Rigsby est prêt ?

- Oui, Van Pelt attend ton signal pour alerter le type.

- Très bien. Barracuda ne devrait pas tarder. Dès qu'il arrive, vous le laissez…

- Je sais.

- Tu sais aussi qu'il nous faudra aller très vite. L'ascenseur est HS. La sortie de secours est notre seule chance. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que personne n'a de nos nouvelles depuis 2 jours et aucun n'a tenté de nous joindre.

- Ils ont sûrement condamné les issues, lança Cho.

-Oui, mais il n'y a pas eu de négociations ou autre. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- On verra plus tard. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de sortir d'ici et d'emmener le boss à l'hôpital.

Jane hocha la tête, et d'un signe, enjoignit l'agent à retourner à sa place, Barracuda s'approchant.

Aussitôt, Grace, qui avait suivi le geste de Jane, se leva et joua son rôle aussi bien que possible : « Monsieur, Monsieur s'il vous plait ! Elle ne respire plus ! Il faut faire quelque chose : Ne la laissez pas mourir ! » Elle réussit même à verser quelques larme, Jane n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle jouait aussi bien la comédie. Barracuda hésita quelques secondes, jeta un œil vers le bureau de Lisbon devenu le QG des preneurs d'otages, et s'avança vers Lisbon et Jane. Ce dernier mit le masque d'un homme apeuré et totalement effondré à l'idée de perdre un être cher.

Barracuda s'approcha du canapé, et Cho l'assomma avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. L'agent prit son arme, tandis que Rigsby lui liait les mains avec de la ficelle. « Pas très efficace » pensa Jane en secouant la tête, puis il reporta son attention sur Lisbon.

- Pas de temps à perdre. Allons-y. Cho, tu ouvres la marche, Rigsby tu la fermes, Grace, tu restes avec moi.

- Tu ne veux pas que je porte Lisbon ? Proposa Rigsby.

- Non, ça ira. Il faut quelqu'un pour couvrir nos arrières.

- Mais j'ai pas d'armes !

Cho lui tendit un coupe-papier.

- Maintenant si.

Les trois amis sourirent devant l'air perdu de leur collègue. Jane souleva délicatement Lisbon, la tête de cette dernière trouva naturellement place dans le cou du consultant. Son souffle chaud dans la nuque le fit frémir, mais il se reprit bien vite, installant de son mieux sa patronne et amie.

- Grace, peux-tu me passer la couverture, s'il te plait ? Merci.

Celle-ci posa le tissu sur le corps de la jeune femme toujours endormie, inconsciente de la gravité de l'instant.

Notre équipe sortit de l'open space et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Jane serrait Lisbon de toutes ses forces. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais il tenait bien trop à elle pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils descendirent les marches une à une, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Le consultant sentit Lisbon remuer légèrement, et il l'étreignit un peu plus.

- Jane ?

- Tout va bien Lisbon, nous sommes presque sortis. Murmura-t-il.

- Jane, il faut que je …

- Chut, Lisbon. Plus tard.

Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur son cœur.

- Je… t'aime Jane. Souffla-t-elle

Le mentalist ne put dire quoi que ce soit, et sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser.

- Lisbon ? Lisbon ! Térésa ! Ne t'endors pas, parle-moi ! Reste avec moi !

Grace, face à l'angoisse peinte sur le visage du mentalist et à ses cris murmurés, prit le pouls de sa patronne et poussa un soupir. « Son pouls est faible. »

Un regard vers Jane et Grace, et Cho accéléra l'allure. Arrivés devant la porte, l'agent stoppa net.

- On est bloqués.

- Quoi ?

- Une bombe, dit-il en éclairant la « bête » avec sa lampe de poche.


	7. Chapter 7

Que j'aime être sadique^^ Merci pour vos messages, et j'ai vu que je mets vos petits coeurs en miettes :hug: je m'en excuse! En tout cas, je suis moins sadique dans ce chapitre où j'ai failli couper avant l'arriver du médecin annonçant... enfin vous verrez! J'ai remis la fin du chapitre précédent en italique pour que vous ne perdiez pas le fil ;)

_Notre équipe sortit de l'open space et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Jane serrait Lisbon de toutes ses forces. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais il tenait bien trop à elle pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils descendirent les marches une à une, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Le consultant sentit Lisbon remuer légèrement, et il l'étreignit un peu plus. _

_- Jane ? _

_- Tout va bien Lisbon, nous sommes presque sortis. Murmura-t-il. _

_- Jane, il faut que je … _

_- Chut, Lisbon. Plus tard. _

_Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur son cœur._

_- Je… t'aime Jane. Souffla-t-elle_

_Le mentalist ne put dire quoi que ce soit, et sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser. _

_- Lisbon ? Lisbon ! Térésa ! Ne t'endors pas, parle-moi ! Reste avec moi !_

_Grace, face à l'angoisse peinte sur le visage du mentalist et à ses cris murmurés, prit le pouls de sa patronne et poussa un soupir. « Son pouls est faible. »_

_Un regard vers Jane et Grace, et Cho accéléra l'allure. Arrivés devant la porte, l'agent stoppa net. _

_- On est bloqués. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Une bombe, dit-il en éclairant la « bête » avec sa lampe de poche._

- Tu peux la désamorcer ? Demanda Jane inquiet.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, lança une voix sortie de nulle part.

Rigsby et Cho se placèrent devant leurs trois amis, formant un bouclier humain.

- Allons, allons, vous ne tirerez pas, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que si vous le faites, l'agent Lisbon mourra ! Prononça Tony en sortant de l'obscurité. Mais puisque vous êtes si désireux de nous quitter, je vous propose un marché : je vous laisse tous sortir avec l'agent Lisbon en vous donnant l'antidote, tous sauf vous Monsieur Jane.

- Pourquoi lui ? Questionna Cho, l'arme au poing.

- L'agent Lisbon m'a fait souffrir, elle souffre actuellement, mais en mourant la douleur ne sera plus. Or, je veux qu'elle connaisse cette culpabilité, cette absence qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur.

- Il en est hors de question ! Intervint Rigsby.

- Calme-toi Rigsby. Cette décision m'appartient.

- Jane, tu ne vas quand même pas lui céder !

- Lisbon est bien plus importante.

Jane fixa Tony, reporta son regard sur la jeune femme endormie, puis sur Cho qui s'était retourné. Tous les deux se comprirent, et Cho hocha la tête.

Jane déposa délicatement Lisbon contre la porte, ne tenant compte des protestations de Rigsby et Grace. Il caressa tendrement le visage de sa patronne, et déposa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Je dois le faire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez Térésa. » Il se releva lentement, se tourna vers ses amis et le preneur d'otages.

- Bien, approchez-vous Monsieur Jane.

- D'abord l'antidote. Je fais quelques pas et vous rejoindrai une fois que Cho aura le remède en main.

L'homme eut un rictus, mais lança néanmoins la seringue contenant l'antidote à Cho qui la tendit à Grace, celle-ci s'empressant de faire l'injection à sa patronne.

- J'ai tenu parole. Monsieur Jane, passez devant moi.

- Veille bien sur elle, Cho. Lança le concerné.

Après un dernier regard pour ses amis, le consultant obéit, l'arme du chef pointé dans son dos.

« Hé Tony ! » l'interpella soudain Cho. L'homme se retourna, et tout se passa très vite. Cho tira dessus alors que Jane se couchait à terre. Un coup, un seul, et Tony n'était plus de ce monde.

- Jane, ça va vieux ?

Celui-ci se releva, épousseta son pantalon, secoua la tête, un peu sonné.

- Bon, Rigsby, prends l'arme et surveille le temps que je désamorce la bombe. Jane rejoins Grace, occupez-vous de Lisbon.

- Bien chef, répondit-il en souriant.

Quelques minutes suffirent à Cho pour permettre l'ouverture de la porte sans , Jane, Lisbon dans les bras, Grace et Rigsby se précipitèrent dans le SUV de l'asiatique. Toutes sirènes hurlantes, la voiture se rendit à l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, Jane ne cessait de caresser le front de sa patronne. Et s'il était trop tard ?

Le véhicule à peine arrêté, Jane sortit, son précieux paquet dans les bras, passant devant toutes les personnes exigeant un médecin, faisant fi des cris des autres patients.

Une longue attente commença alors. Jane ne cessait de faire les cent pas, Grace se tenait assise sur l'une des chaises, Rigsby auprès d'elle, et Cho supervisait l'enquête. Tony était un habitué de petits larcins en tout genre, jusqu'à ce que son cousin, qu'il considérait comme un second frère, soit arrêté pour le meurtre d'un jeune homme. Dès lors, le traumatisme de son enfance avait refait surface, et Tony n'avait eu de cesse de trouver un moyen pour se venger de l'agent responsable de la mort de son frère. L'agent Teresa Lisbon.

Tout avait été soigneusement préparé dans les moindres détails. Un ami de Tony était artificier, il lui avait été donc facile d'obtenir le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de la bombe. Quant à l'absence du gardien ou d'agents, la raison était vague mais il semblerait qu'une soi-disant opération de dératisation en était la cause, leurre inventé par les preneurs d'otages.

Les policiers avaient retrouvé le corps de Barracuda, une balle au milieu du front. Tony l'avait sûrement « récompensé » pour avoir laissé l'équipe leur échapper. Quant à l'autre complice, il avait lui aussi reçu une balle, dans le cœur et à bout portant cette fois. Les enquêteurs ignoraient pour l'instant la raison de sa mort, et peut-être ne le sauraient-ils jamais.

Au bout de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles de nombreux examens avaient été effectués, un médecin vint enfin trouver l'équipe du CBI. Les trois agents se levèrent, seul le consultant resta de marbre, en apparence du moins. Il ne voulait ni ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Agent Lisbon ?

- Oui ! répondit précipitamment Van Pelt.

- Le temps que nous la montions pour faire des radios, votre amie a fait un malaise cardiaque. Nous avons réussi à la stabiliser, et elle a même repris connaissance. Nous travaillons actuellement sur un échantillon de son sang afin de déterminer de quel poison il s'agissait. Quel qu'il soit, celui-ci ne semble pas avoir provoqué de réels dommages. Elle sera juste fatiguée pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, mais avec du repos et sans contrariétés, elle sera vite sur pieds.

Soupirs de soulagement de la part des trois membres de l'équipe. Cho jeta un œil à Jane et vit de nouveau cette étincelle dans l'œil du consultant. L'agent en vint à penser qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent.

- Pouvons-nous la voir, Docteur ? Questionna Grace.

- Bien sûr, mais une personne à la fois. Il faut éviter de la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle se trouve dans la chambre 210, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Qui y va en premier ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Jane ? Proposa Cho.

Le concerné leva la tête vers eux, surpris.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Au contraire ! C'est grâce à toi qu'elle est encore en vie ! Vas-y !

Lentement, le mentalist se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lisbon. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à appuyer sur la poignée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'abaissa, et la culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau lorsqu'il vit le corps de la jeune femme allongé sous un tas de couvertures, le visage pâle mais néanmoins plus serein. Il s'assit près du lit et, doucement, saisit la main reposant sur les draps. Inconsciemment, il la caressa du pouce, tout en se repassant les derniers événements.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos com... je sens que vous allez me détester avec ce chapitre^^' c'est pourquoi je ne m'attarderai pas!Bonne lecture!

**POV de Lisbon **

Une douce chaleur sur ma main me força à me réveiller. Difficilement, je clignai des yeux et observai l'endroit. Rien à voir avec le CBI.

- Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, fit alors une voix que je n'eus aucun mal à identifier.

- Bonjour Jane, soufflai-je dans un sourire. Votre plan a réussi ?

- Oui, lança-t-il dans un sourire qui ne semblait pas aussi joyeux qu'il aurait dû l'être.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jane ? Vous ne semblez pas heureux. C'est pourtant à ce moment-là que vous me rappelez que vous aviez raison !

Il esquissa un maigre sourire en baissant la tête et lâchant ma main. Le vide se fit ressentir tout comme le froid s'installant brusquement dans la pièce.

- Je vais partir Lisbon, dit-il en relevant la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'espérais voir dans ses yeux cette lueur montrant qu'il me faisait marcher mais à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, je compris qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Mon cœur se serra.

- Pourquoi ? Et où ? Combien de temps ?

- Une question à la fois, répondit-il dans un sourire. Où, je ne sais pas encore. Loin. Combien de temps, je pense que la meilleure réponse serait toujours et enfin, pourquoi, parce que vous avez failli mourir.

Je restai sans voix face à cette tirade. J'étais totalement perdue.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pourtant simple, Lisbon. Vous avez frôlé la mort à cause de moi. Si une autre personne avait été à votre place, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé boire ce café.

- Vous saviez qu'il était empoisonné ? ! Demandai-je en sentant la colère m'envahir.

- Non, non ! Justement, c'est là le problème. En temps normal, j'aurais immédiatement remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, mais étant en train de me disputer avec vous, je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Je vous mets en danger constamment, Lisbon, et, cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que vous … je ne veux pas revivre ça. Plus jamais. C'est pourquoi il faut que je parte. Pour vous protéger.

- Jane, si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serais morte. Le médecin m'a dit que vous m'aviez sauvé la vie.

- Ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans moi, et vous le savez. Vous ne méritez pas de souffrir, Lisbon. Je vous ai fait assez de mal comme ça.

Il se leva soudain, et je crus un instant qu'il allait partir mais il se mit à la fenêtre, tourné vers l'extérieur.

- Quand je vous ai amené ici, reprit-il, j'ai cru qu'il s'était joué de nous. Et j'ai su que si vous nous quittiez, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Croyez-moi, j'ai longuement réfléchi, c'est la seule solution.

Sous le choc, je tentai d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Ainsi, il quittait le CBI, notre équipe, notre famille tout simplement parce qu'il pensait être responsable de tout cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je ne voyais pas les choses de la même façon.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vous en veux ?

- Non, mais vous devriez. Je n'ai…

- Stop Jane, l'interrompis-je, ne voulant en entendre plus. **Je** suis responsable de tout cela. Tony aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour m'atteindre, café ou non. Cessez de vous sentir coupable. A moins que… qu'il n'y ait autre chose qui vous pousse à partir ?

La fin de ma phrase s'était faite plus hésitante à mesure que mes mots et mes gestes se rappelaient à moi. Il se retourna, et je baissai le regard, trouvant un intérêt particulier aux draps, n'osant croiser le bleu océan de mon consultant.

Je le sentis se rapprocher du lit et l'entendis soupirer.

- Lisbon, je ne crois pas que ce soit un sujet à aborder. Vous savez très bien que tant que John Le Rouge…

- Je sais, le coupai-je une nouvelle fois. Mais… je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Ajoutai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien. Vous savez, cette mort si proche m'a ouvert les yeux, jusqu'à présent je n'avais vécu que pour le boulot mais je veux changer cela. J'ai une seconde chance, je dois l'utiliser à bon escient. Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Vous étiez là, pour moi, et je veux que vous le soyez encore. Toujours…

Ma phrase s'était finie sur une hésitation, un mot que je ne disais jamais sans implication, espérant qu'il saisisse la perche que je tendais. J'avais du mal à supporter son regard, mais je voulais qu'il voie à quel point mes sentiments étaient sincères et non pas dus à la drogue et à la peur de mourir. Je détestais me mettre à nu, il le savait, pourtant, pour lui, je pouvais faire cet effort.

Il esquissa un sourire, ce sourire triste et mélancolique que je détestais, ce sourire d'excuses qu'il me servait quand une affaire tournait mal par sa faute…ou quand il décidait d'ignorer mes derniers mots, comme maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas digne de vous, vous le savez. Vous méritez un homme qui vous rende heureuse, un homme qui ne soit pas blessé, qui ne porte en lui aucun désir de vengeance. Un homme qui saura être un époux fidèle et un père parfait. Je dois partir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

- Mais… je…

Avant que je ne puisse finir, il se pencha, caressa ma joue et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres tel un papillon se posant sur une fleur et s'envolant presque immédiatement. « Adieu Teresa » murmura-t-il si près de mon visage que j'en frissonnai.

Les larmes aux yeux, je restai fixée sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer, quand je réalisai que je tenais quelque chose dans la main que Jane étreignait un peu plus tôt. Ma croix. Mue d'une impulsion soudaine, relevant la tête et enlevant la perfusion, je me précipitai hors de la chambre. Il fallait que je le rattrape ! En regardant vers la gauche, je l'aperçus de dos s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. « Jane ! » criai-je. Je le vis se tendre, ralentir, puis reprendre son allure. « Patrick ! » Il s'arrêta presque mais courut finalement. Je tentai alors de courir mais échouai lamentablement. Je n'avais pas de forces et vis le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse, mais je fus retenue peu avant que mon corps n'entre en collision avec. Grace.

- Patron !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient devant la chambre.

- Ca va… ca va aller. Cho, arrête Jane. Il faut que je lui parle !

Sans un mot, il courut après lui, alors que Van Pelt m'aidait à rejoindre le lit, secondée par Rigsby. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas, mais étais aussi épuisée que si j'avais couru un marathon.

- Il faut qu'il revienne, Grace, il le faut ! Soufflai-je me sentant de plus en plus faible.

- Calmez-vous Patron, Cho va le ramener.

Elle posa sa main sur mon front, remit ma perfusion et me força à me recoucher.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore pour vos messages :) Nous approchons de la fin mais je pense que vous aimerez ;) Voici donc la suite:

**POV de Jane**

C'était plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Beaucoup plus dur. L'entendre prononcer mon nom d'une façon si désespérée, et mon prénom… jamais elle n'avait eu cette supplique dans la voix, jamais elle ne m'avait appelé ainsi. L'espace de quelques millisecondes, j'avais été tenté de faire demi-tour, la rejoindre, l'étreindre, lui dire que jamais je ne partirai. Mais c'était impossible.

A peine sorti de l'hôpital, je réalisai que Cho nous avait mené ici et que, par conséquent, il me fallait soit attendre l'équipe, soit prendre un taxi. Dans un soupir, je m'assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains.

Je sentis soudain une présence à mes côtés. Cho. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Lisbon n'aurait pas envoyé Rigsby pour me convaincre, encore moins Grace. Cho considérait Lisbon comme une sœur, et elle le savait. J'avais toujours admiré Cho pour sa fidélité et son silence, il ne posait pas de question.

- Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

Ou presque.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'était vrai, j'ignorais totalement où je pouvais me rendre.

- Elle a besoin de toi.

- Elle sera bien mieux sans moi. Et en sécurité surtout ! Lançai-je fixant un point invisible face à moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu préfères t'éloigner mais vous souffrirez tous les deux.

- Elle m'oubliera au bout de quelques temps.

- Et toi ? rétorqua-t-il.

Silence.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à cacher ce que je ressentais, allant jusqu'à paraître froid aux yeux de l'équipe. Mais cette prise d'otages avait tout changé. Lisbon ne semblait plus vouloir cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, et paraissait décidée à vivre autant de choses que possible tant qu'elle le pouvait. Si elle se rapprochait de moi, elle serait en danger et je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas ou plus digne d'aimer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Lisbon et toi, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'est pas passé, mais partir ne résoudra rien. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes. Point final. Non, reprit-il en levant la main m'empêchant de l'interrompre. J'ai vu comment tu t'occupais d'elle pendant ces deux derniers jours.

- J'ai agi comme un ami. J'en aurais fait autant pour Rigsby, Grace ou toi.

- Jane…

- Bon, ok, j'avoue avec Lisbon c'est… différent. Mais quoi que je fasse, en restant au CBI auprès d'elle, elle sera toujours confrontée au danger.

- A toi de changer cela.

- Ca fait 10 ans que je m'y emploie.

- Je ne parle pas de Red John. Je parle de ces ennuis que tu lui attires en jouant au plus malin face aux suspects éventuels.

- Cho… c'est…

- Essaie ! Tu ne crois pas que vous avez droit au bonheur ?

Silence bis. Que puis-je dire à cela ? Elle mérite d'être heureuse, je le sais mais…

- Réfléchis-y, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, et, après cette marque rare d'affection, il rentra dans l'établissement.

La balle était à présent dans mon camp. Si je partais, nous allions souffrir tous les deux, mais elle aurait la chance de pouvoir vivre et de m'oublier, bien que Cho en doute. Mais si je restais... une relation pourrait-elle voir le jour ? Et si cela ne faisait qu'attirer l'attention de Red John sur elle ? Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Songeai-je.

Momentanément perdu, je restai là, assis, attendant l'équipe.

Le retour se fit en silence, seule Grace tenta de le briser mais ne se heurtant qu'à un mur, elle cessa. Arrivés au CBI, je partis directement à la cuisine me faire un thé. La tasse de Lisbon n'était plus là, comme je m'y attendais. Le laboratoire d'analyses devait l'avoir emmené pour étudier le poison. Me dirigeant vers le canapé, l'image de Lisbon allongée en proie au délire se rappela à moi. Troublé, je me dirigeai vers le grenier, tentant d'échapper à ces réminiscences qui ne semblaient vouloir m'épargner. C'est allongé sur ce qui me faisait office de lit, en regardant la pluie tomber, que je laisser quelques larmes couler. Là au cœur de mon repaire, je pouvais enfin laisser libre cours à la peur et au soulagement que cette aventure avait occasionnés.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci Primae pour ta review :) Je vous poste l'avant-dernier chapitre. Eh oui, la fin est proche :'( Mais ma nouvelle fic, qui sera la suite de "Larmes du ciel, Larmes du coeur" ne tardera pas ;)_

**POV Lisbon**

Cinq jours plus tard, j'étais enfin sur pieds et hors de ma chambre. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas laissé le choix au médecin. Arrivée dans l'open-space, j'observai en silence l'équipe qui s'affairait. Instinctivement, mon regard se porta sur le canapé. Vide, et je sentis un étau enserrer mon cœur. Parti. Jane était parti. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis sa visite à l'hôpital. Cho était revenu seul, affirmant que le consultant avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Patron ! » fit une voix enthousiaste me sortant de ma torpeur. Grace vint me serrer dans ses bras, comme une vieille amie qu'elle n'aurait pas vue depuis longtemps.

- Vous nous avez manqué Boss, dit Rigsby en se levant.

- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Lança Cho.

Après ces retrouvailles, je les laissais reprendre leur travail, tandis que je rejoignais mon bureau. Tout était à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lâchant un soupir, je posai mes affaires et eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir quand on frappa, bien que la porte soit ouverte. « Je peux entrer ? » demanda Grace. Hochant la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une question silencieuse.

- Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être les récupérer, dit-elle, gênée, en me tendant les lettres que j'avais écrites. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis que je les ai rangées. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Je lui souris, je savais qu'elle ne les aurait pas lues. Grace était quelqu'un de confiance.

- Comment va-t-il ? M'enquis-je en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil vers le canapé.

- Il passe presque tout son temps dans le grenier, et n'en descend que pour boire son thé.

Le regard dans le vague, j'eus soudain une idée.

- Grace, dès qu'il descendra, retenez-le le plus longtemps possible, trouvez un sujet , n'importe quoi, mais faites en sorte qu'il reste loin de son grenier pendant un bon moment.

- Bien Patron, mais…

- Pas de questions. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, je guettai le pas de Jane, tout en rattrapant mon retard dans les dossiers. J'avais fait mon rapport au sujet de la prise d'otages alors que j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Cho, lors d'une de ses visites, m'en avait fait un compte-rendu.

Un bruit de pas me sortit soudain de mes pensées. Jane. Baissant la tête, feignant la lecture d'un dossier, je le vis du coin de l'œil marquer une pause devant mon bureau puis reprendre sa route. Je repris ma respiration que j'avais retenue.

Rapidement, je sortis du bureau, me rendis dans le grenier et en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard.

**POV de Jane**

Deux jours. Deux jours sans avoir vu Lisbon et sans possibilité de trouver la meilleure solution. Cho m'avait assuré qu'elle allait bien avant même que je ne le demande. Il m'avait annoncé son retour pour aujourd'hui. En passant devant sa porte alors que je venais me faire un thé, je fus un instant tenté d'entrer. Juste quelques secondes, afin de la voir sourire, de revoir son regard briller… Non, je ne pouvais pas. Pas après être parti comme ça.

Alors que je préparais mon breuvage préféré, Grace entra et prit un soda qu'elle posa sur une des tables. Elle semblait hésitante ou gênée, évitant mon regard. Dans un sourire, je soufflai sur ma tasse que je portai à mes lèvres, me délectant du parfum et de la chaleur de cette boisson.

- Jane ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu crois que Lisbon aimerait qu'on fasse une soirée pour son retour ? On pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ca la changera de la nourriture de l'hôpital.

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand elle ajouta :

- Tu viendras ?

Je pouvais percevoir l'espoir à travers sa question.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Jane, s'il te plaît ! Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là !

Son ton suppliant me fit me retourner. Elle me regardait avec tant de pitié.

- Très bien, soufflai-je, 20 heures ça ira ?

- Parfait ! Merci Jane ! Je vais prévenir Cho et Rigsby. Tu préviens Lisbon ?

- Euh, non. Fais-le. J'ai…quelque chose à faire.

Et je repris le chemin de mon antre.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira tout autant!

**POV de Jane**

En rentrant, j'aperçus une lettre sur ce qui me faisait office de matelas. Immédiatement, une pensée s'imposa à moi quant à son destinataire : Red John. En m'approchant, je reconnus l'écriture de Lisbon, et me calmai. « Jane » était-il écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Posant ma tasse sur le bureau, je me collai à la fenêtre et dépliai le message. Un peu gêné, et inquiet surtout, je commençai ma lecture.

_Cher Patrick,_

_J'ose enfin t'appeler ainsi, mais la lâcheté fait que je ne peux que l'écrire, et non te le dire de vive voix. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui est en train de m'arriver, je peux le lire dans tes yeux, à croire que tu déteins sur moi. Je sais que, quoi que je dise, la culpabilité ne te quittera pas, mais crois-moi, tu n'y es pour rien. Tony a choisi un moyen douloureux, bien plus douloureux qu'une balle dans le cœur, mais ma douleur est peu de chose face à celle que je lis dans les regards de l'équipe… et dans le tien. Bien que je sois de moins en moins consciente, je sens ta présence à mes côtés. A l'instant où je t'écris, je peux apercevoir ton visage faiblement éclairé par la lune. Grace m'a dit avoir eu énormément de mal à te convaincre de te reposer. Je crois qu'à nous deux, il n'y a pas plus têtu sur terre. _

_Patrick… je n'aime pas me confier, encore moins dans une lettre, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris. Tu trouveras sans doute cela trop dramatique, trop idiot ou que sais-je, moi-même j'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à me confier à toi. Toi qui connais déjà (presque) tout de moi, toi, le consultant immature, horripilant, enquiquineur,… Les adjectifs ne manquent pas pour te qualifier, tu le sais mieux que moi. Pourtant, tu es l'un des seuls en qui j'ai confiance, et bien que parfois nos discussions sont animées voire explosives, je sais que je ne serais plus la même si tu venais à partir. A cause de Red John ou d'une quelconque raison. Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'apprête à partir, je le sens, je le sais. Je tiens bon, j'essaie, mais la souffrance est la plus forte. _

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, tellement de choses que j'aimerais apprendre sur toi, mais le temps manque. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste quelques regrets, celui de n'avoir pas assez profité de mes frères et de ces moments en famille que je considérais plus comme des contraintes que comme un plaisir. Celui de n'avoir rien construit, si ce n'est une carrière au service de la justice qui, ironiquement, est la cause de ma fin. _

_Patrick, je sais que tu trouveras ça pathétique, peut-être en riras-tu, qu'importe puisque je ne serai sûrement plus là pour le voir. Je veux que tu saches que malgré toutes tes plaisanteries idiotes, malgré tes tours de passe-passe, tes airs charmeurs, j'ai réussi à voir qui tu étais vraiment, et je me suis attachée à toi, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais dû, que je ne l'aurais voulu d'ailleurs. Tu es un homme formidable, quoi que tu en dises, et je voulais que tu saches à quel point j'ai été heureuse de t'avoir dans mon équipe. _

_Pourquoi dire des mots que tu auras sans doute devinés à travers ces lignes ? Peut-être parce que c'est ma seule chance de te le dire avant mon départ. C'est assez difficile de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, mais je crois que ces dernières heures ont montré à quel point je cachais ma vulnérabilité. Je ne veux pas te laisser cette dernière image de moi, celle d'une Térésa Lisbon sans forces et vulnérable, incapable de te sourire sans grimacer. Ferme les yeux, souviens-toi de mon sourire, de nos disputes, de ces moments d'amitié que nous avons partagés, car ce sont eux qui me font tenir à l'heure actuelle et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'ils t'apportent le soutien et le réconfort qui te seront nécessaires après… _

_Les forces m'abandonnent, tu le remarqueras sûrement à travers mon écriture. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez à quel point vous avez été important pour moi, Patrick Jane. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Teresa. _

Sous le coup de l'émotion, je repliai automatiquement le papier, le regard fuyant, déboussolé par ce qui était censé être ses derniers mots.

« Je le pensais réellement » fit soudain une voix, **_sa_** voix, dans mon dos. J'entendis le plancher craquer à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce.

- Jane ? S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose. Je sais que cette lettre n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour vous parler mais…

- A quoi bon vous faire souffrir Lisbon ? Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est.

Lisbon tressaillit, bien qu'elle se fût attendue à une réaction de ce genre, elle n'en était pas moins surprise et perturbée.

- Je sais que Red John et votre vengeance sont tout ce qui compte pour vous, mais pendant ces derniers jours vous n'y avez pas pensé un seul instant, et vous ne vous en portiez pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, la culpabilité me rongea. Elle avait raison, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à elle, elle, elle et encore elle. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Soupirant, tentant de reprendre contenance, je tournai vers elle un visage neutre.

- Croyez-moi Lisbon, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je retrouverai Red John, et il mourra, j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir, vous le savez.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et les reposa sur moi. Une lueur froide et colérique dans le regard.

- Quand cesserez-vous Jane ? Quand cesserez-vous de vous croire responsable de ces meurtres ? Red John est un malade ! Vous l'avez provoqué, soit, mais vous êtes-vous demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez été célibataire ? A qui s'en serait-il pris à votre avis ? Et d'après vous, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais tenté quoi que ce soit envers l'équipe ou envers moi ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi, soufflai-je, bouleversé.

- Eh bien moi, je vais vous dire pourquoi ! Nous sommes des pions dans votre quête, mais nous sommes aussi votre porte de sortie, votre issue de secours. Oui, Jane, nous sommes devenus votre famille, Red John l'a deviné il y a longtemps et pourtant il n'a pas cherché à vous torturer en nous prenant pour cible ! N'y a-t-il pas une raison à cela ?

Je restai muet face à cette colère qui l'habitait, face à ce raisonnement somme toute logique auquel je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé.

- Il attend peut-être que vous soyez plus proche de moi afin de m'atteindre… répliquai-je d'un ton peu convaincant.

- Et si vous lui prouviez que cette vengeance qui débouchera sur votre arrestation ou votre mort, n'avait plus d'intérêt ? Si vous faisiez le choix de le surprendre en décidant de vivre et de laisser le passé derrière vous ?

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps.

- Plus d'intérêt ?! Lisbon, il a tué ma femme et ma fille ! Ma femme ! Mon enfant ! A cause de moi ! Explosai-je en brandissant l'un des dossiers de l'affaire, je n'ai pas su les protéger, le moins que je puisse faire est d'être fidèle à ma promesse !

Je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien, mais les derniers événements et son discours ne m'avait pas épargnés. Je la voyais se mordre la lèvre, mais mon éclat avait été nécessaire pour moi.

- Quoique vous fassiez, ça ne les ramènera pas Jane ! Elles sont mortes et tuer Red John ne les ramènera pas ! A quoi bon ? Répliqua-t-elle contaminée par mon emportement.

- Je sais ! Je sais tout ça !

Après ce dernier éclat de voix, le silence s'installa pour quelques secondes. Elle soupira, et s'efforça de retrouver son sang-froid.

- Que ressentez-vous, Jane ?

Surpris, je me calmai instantanément en voyant qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

- Je…

Interdit, je la fixai sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Que ressentez-vous en dehors de cette colère, Jane ? Est-ce que… m'en voulez-vous de m'être attachée à vous ? Je sais à quel point Red John est important pour vous, mais vous pourriez peut-être honorer votre promesse tout en vous donnant la chance d'avoir un avenir…

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi, hésitante, effrayée à l'idée que je puisse la repousser, son regard ancré au mien.

- Lisbon…

- Jane, je ne veux pas vous changer. Vous êtes vous, avec vos qualités et vos défauts. Si vraiment vous ne voulez pas envisager l'idée d'un « après Red John », dites-le moi. Je comprendrai et l'accepterai.

Incapable de soutenir ses deux émeraudes gorgées d'eau retenue, je baissai la tête. J'étais face à un cruel dilemme, un véritable duel se jouait au fin fond de mon âme. Angela et Charlotte, ma promesse, mon passé face à Teresa Lisbon, un avenir, un amour ? Je me repassai cette dernière semaine, mes baisers, ma main dans ses cheveux, la peur de la perdre qui m'étreignait le ventre, comme un poignard lacérant mes chairs… Mon regard tomba sur mon alliance, puis sur le dossier. Pour la première fois, Lisbon me fit miroiter ce que j'avais eu la chance d'avoir avec Angela, et ce que je pouvais encore avoir… avec Teresa.

Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes, laissant le silence pesant prendre possession de la pièce, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Puis, elle retint un soupir, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Reste ! » lançai-je en relevant la tête.

Elle se retourna, esquissa un mouvement de la tête, m'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Je ne peux te promettre de ne pas le tuer, je ne peux te promettre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux te taquiner comme je le fais tous les jours, je veux que nos disputes continuent, je veux que notre complicité reste la même. Mais je désire aussi me réveiller près de toi chaque matin, te préparer le petit-déjeuner, je veux prendre soin de toi quand tu es malade, te protéger de tous les dangers. Je veux être là pour toi à chaque instant. Pas seulement en tant que consultant agaçant, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il me faudra du temps pour réussir à passer ce cap, et peut-être serai-je maladroit parfois, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Je refuse de te voir à nouveau souffrir. »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et sans hésiter je la rejoignis, essuyant du pouce la goutte d'eau salée, la chaleur de sa peau me procurant un frisson de bien-être. Elle me sourit faiblement, hésitant encore un peu quant à la sincérité de mes propos. Je la voyais sonder mon âme, observer mon visage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui montrant que je plaisantais. Alors, afin de la rassurer, je posai doucement mon front contre le sien.

« Je vous aime Teresa Lisbon » susurrai-je.

Les émeraudes s'ancrèrent à l'océan bleuté et, apaisée, son sourire s'agrandit.

Délicatement, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser simple et timide, qu'elle approfondit en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

Je lâchai le dossier devenu gênant, posai ma main sur sa hanche, l'étreignant de toutes mes forces.

Elle savait les risques que cela impliquait, mais un regard, un sourire et un baiser de sa part venaient de me prouver que cet instant privilégié était tout ce qui comptait pour elle à présent. Un avenir était possible, l'amour que je lisais à travers ses yeux m'encourageait à y croire. Quoi qu'il arrive, Red John ne pourrait rien contre nous. L'espoir était notre force et l'amour notre meilleure arme.

_FIN_


End file.
